In single-lens reflex digital cameras having been spread in recent years, an electronic shutter together using a front curtain of electronic control (hereinafter, referred to as an electronic front curtain) and a rear curtain of a mechanical shutter (hereinafter, referred to as a mechanical rear curtain) has been used (see JP-A-2010-41510). In such an electronic shutter, a reset scanning operation resetting an amount of charges accumulated in pixels of an imaging device (imager) to zero is performed for each line by the use of the electronic front curtain earlier than the traveling of the mechanical rear curtain. Thereafter, by performing a scanning operation of reading a signal with an elapse of predetermined time for each line having been subjected to the reset scanning operation, an imaging operation using the electronic shutter is realized. The front curtain and the rear curtain are both controlled by a mechanical shutter in the related art, but only the operation of the front curtain is replaced with the electronic front curtain used for the line reset function of the imaging device in the electronic shutter. Accordingly, it is possible to enhance the camera performance such as shortening of a release time lag, reduction of release noise, and reduction of image fluctuation due to shutter vibration.
Most the digital cameras using the electronic shutter have a camera shake correction function. As the camera shake correction, an imager shift type camera shake correction cancelling the camera shake by shifting an imaging device body in a casing, an optical type correction driving a lens, a correction using an image process such as clipping a captured image on the imaging device, and the like are known. For example, JP-2008-304565 discloses an optical type correction correcting the camera shake on the lens side. In the interchangeable lens system disclosed in JP-A-2008-304565, it is necessary to change the traveling control of an electronic front curtain depending on an optical characteristic of a lens such as an exit pupil distance.